WSU-20112080/CPL (ColonelDawid)
WSU-20112080/CPL is an android created in a factory, located inside the Capital of the Western Siberian Union. He was manufactured specifically for "chasing after" the Colonel who was responsible for the lack of presence (and the following anarchy) in his own government, also called the "Government of the Underground". Landing somewhere in the USA with one of the APCs, he had only one mission - get him back. Roleplayer of him is ColonelDawid, just like as Payne. Appearance (clothing and cybernetics) According to the locals of Beach City, he wore "something that a human would wear, but not in his era" which is basically a suit of Eastern European heavy-duty combat armor with some weird insignias and some electronics on his right hip (presumably batteries or hacking device) along with a helmet, all in dark colors. Just like with Payne's jumpsuit, it has a reflective stripe on the right arm. Appearance (vehicle) It looks like A7V, heavy German tank from WW1 but it doesn't have any armaments and it has van-like doors in the middle of it's longer parts, has "blades" just like the driver's baton/grenades "aimed" downwards, and it has catepillars (vehicles like this were mostly manufactured but with plasma engines and anti-gravitational devices but there are some exceptions); steered like a car; can load up to 6(+2) people and drive up to 40 km/h due to it's mass probably 1,5x bigger than a tank due to the thickness of the armor allowing it to survive more than just a couple of rockets. Personality Just like probably every soldier of the Siberian Union, he's the least chatty (that "keep your secrets to yourself" attitude), callous and pays everything to protect the Colonel. Basically, Terminator-like with his voice module like a sentry bot. Abilities He can run slightly longer than an average human, can't be possessed (he doesn't have a free will), partially fire-proof (unless it's a direct stream of fire at him) and bulletproof (until he won't be hit in weak spots like the back of the neck or knees) yet vulnerable to energy weapons. Items * portable energy source pack on his left hip that can last for few months of service; 2x bigger ones - up for a year * holster on his right hip for the N99. * the grenade bandolier, can hold up to 4 grenades Weapons * M56 smartgun but without the harness as it's integrated with his overall body (pure metal skeleton and other bunch of wires), especially the head * N99 pistol but chambered in .45 ACP (for bigger velocity and overall replacement for the 10mm); well-scrubbed from the rust * a couple of grenades on his torso (as he has a bandolier for them; the grenades work like the stick grenades from WW2 but those he has are all metallic and primed by twsting and pulling (not taking off) their tops up which are longer than those WW2 counterparts and angled blades are added around them in case of melee) * an straightstick baton (this says it all), built to look just like the grenades; only easier to use Other The theme? some fashwave to symbolise how dystopian his birthplace is. "What, if..." (just to make this quite interesting) * ...he would have statistics based on S.P.E.C.I.A.L.? Strength: 8 Perception: 7 (8 w/smartgun equipped) Endurance: (presumably) 8 Charisma: 1 (or even 0 but is that possible?) Intelligence: 6 Agility: 7 Luck: 5 Trivia *The format of it's holo-passport, just like everyone else's in the nation, is well recognized by reading the affiliation of it's owner to any army (f.e. WSU is for the nation mentioned in the beginning), then it's date of birth/manufacture (here we have 20112080 so that's 20th November, 2080), and it's rank (/CPL is for Corporal, based on the U.S. Army rank list) *Armor was taken from Colonel's closet as he one who goes after him was authorized to do so. In fact, the armor itself was used back in 2014 for David. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters